Daughter Down the Well
by i hab no kuru
Summary: Kagome and Houjou's daughter Ai one day stumbles upon the well and ends up meeting some odd people from her mother's past. Please R&R. I like reviews. THE CHAPTERS GET BETTER AS YOU READ! SO DON'T GIVE UP HOPE JUST YET! READ ON PLEASE!
1. Another Girl Who Overcame Time

**A/N:** Hello all!!!! This is Bob. And co-writer Vikki (Iktopia or Kasai to Kasumi, but mainly Iktopia) and this is our randomness compiled into one ongoing sequel! HORRAY! This fic goes along with the story **The Things I Can't Admit**, which was mentioned in my bio. (Can we mention thisANY more?? Heh heh)So read em and weep! Er…kinda…

----------------------------------

Ten years after Kagome had re-pinned Inuyasha to the sacred tree, she found herself settled with Houjou with one daughter they called Ai. She still had memories of Inuyasha, but because of the terrible thing he had done to her shoes, she could never forgive him.

Ai was the cutest child you could ever meet. She had dark brow hair, and big brown eyes. Every time she looked at you, you couldn't help but smile. She was a very strange child, coming from Kagome and Houjou. For 15 years, she lived her life never knowing what happened to her mother 25 years ago in the Sengoku Jidai.

On Ai's 15th birthday, her great grandpa gave her another useless gift, an ancient pickle. He explained to her the ancestry of pickles and their significance in the Higurashi family. Ai just stopped listening and started to play with her two Buuyo Jrs.

On her way passed the ancient shrine where her mother ordered her never to go, she saw an aura of some sort coming from it. She was very curious, so she walked over to the shrine. She opened up the doors and quickly closed them again. To her surprise, she found a well inside. _"Why would mother want to hide the well from me?"_ She then heard a raging alarm, which she thought was fire trucks, so she decided not bother with it.

At the sound of the alarm, Ai's mother, Kagome, came running into the shrine, which contained the sacred well. Kagome was so infuriated by her daughter's actions that she took the pickle that her grandfather gave her and started beating her daughter senseless. "DID YOU HEAR ME EVERY TIME I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO INTO THE SHRINE?!! DID YOU?!!!!!!!!!"

Ai was crying her eyes out. To try and escape the horrendous beating, Ai jumped into the well. She expected to hit the bottom, but instead, she found herself falling threw what seemed to be a black hole. _"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! WHERE AM I GOING? Am I dead?"_

"UHG!" Ai had hit something. "Is this the bottom of the well? Damn, that was a long fall. Lemme climb out." Ai had strategically placed her hands on the bricks of the well, and climbed up, only to find that there was a lid on the well. O.o "WTF, that wasn't there before. Was it? Hmm…I can't remember…" Ai let go of the wall and fell to the bottom, further injuring herself. "Oops, I guess I shouldn't have done that…"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!" Ai screamed. Maybe there was someone there to help her. She started to see a bright light coming from the top of the well. _"Maybe I'm going to heaven now?"_ Ai thought to herself.

"I heard some strange noises coming from the well," She heard a voice say.

"Oooh, well, lets check and see what it is," this was a different voice.

"MAYBE KAGOME'S BACK!" The first voice said.

"_Why are they talking about my mom?"_ Ai thought to herself.

Three people heaved the lid of the well open. "IT LOOKS LIKE KAGOME! But it can't be. Kagome is probably older by now!" The first voice said. "Who are you?" He said as he carried her up the well.

"I'm Ai," she said. "Why are you talking about my mother? And who are you?"

The first voice started. "I'm Shippou, I'm Kagome's friend from when she first came to this time."

"_He looks like a kitsune,"_ Ai thought to herself. "Why do you look so strange? And who is that?"

"I'm Miroku," The only one that looked like a human man said. "This is my wife, Sango."

"Hi there Ai," Sango said. "Its nice to meet you. You know, you look a lot like your mother."

"So, Sango, are you having a baby?" Ai asked.

At this, Shippou fell to the ground and his legs started twitching.

"How am I supposed to know? Well Shippou, you see, we're still not sure." Sango said to the shocked kitsune.

"AAH, so _THAT'S_ what you two were doing when you both felt 'sick' and couldn't fight all those times." Shippou said.

Miroku coughed and Sango blinked furiously.

"OOH!!!" Ai shouted. "I know a way that you can tell if you're going to be pregnant or not!" Ai took off her purse and searched threw it. "I FOUND IT!" she exclaimed. "Now Sango, alls ya gotta do is pee on it, okay? And if it turns this color, you're having a baby!"

"Okay…" Sango said. She looked a bit worried. "What is this anyway?"

"It's a pregnancy test."

"Why do you carry them around?" Shippou asked.

"You know, just in case someone needs one."

"Makes sense." Miroku said, tapping his chin.

"Erm…I don't think I feel comfortable doing that on a stick though…" Sango said.

"It's not a stick! It's a…a… well it's a pregnancy test! What more did you expect?" Ai commented.

"How can we expect anything if we don't know what it is?" Shippou asked.

"I JUST told you it was a pregnancy test." Ai frowned.

"But we've never SEEEEEN one of those." Shippou shot back.

"Well then LOOK at the one I just gave that woman!!!! God!" Ai yelled.

"Aiiiiiee!! Okay, okay!" Shippou said frantically.

Sango left with the pregnancy test.

"HEY WAIT! Don't you want to properly greet this Ai person before you go off and do that, Sango?" Miroku called to her. She kept walking.

"Some wife," Ai muttered.

Miroku coughed again.

"Miroku hasn't been such a great husband either. Who was that I saw you with the other night?" Shippou said slyly. (LIKE A FOX! )

Miroku coughed. Yes, again.

"All right I've had enough of the fake illness, you hypochondriac!"

"A what?" Shippou questioned.

Ai looked at him hopelessly. "Never mind." sweatdrop

"Wanna play?" Shippou asked Ai.

"No."

Shippou ran away crying. Right where Sango had headed before. Which…wasn't good, considering what she was doing.

"Uhh, Shippou I wouldn't go that way if I were you!!" Miroku yelled to him.

From the woods where Sango had fled to, they heard a sudden cry.

"I'M PREGNAAAAANNNTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shippou stopped dead in his tracks.

Miroku proceeded to run past Shippou and into the woods to go hug his wife.

Ai blinked. "Well THANKS for helping me try to get home guys!!!!" _The things I did for them…they could at LEAST help ME out!!! _

Shippou was still petrified, finally realizing what he would have witnessed. He wasn't exactly an innocent kid anymore so he couldn't exactly walk in on something like that.

Ai still had problems. _Mommy is probably worried. I really want to go home. These people are _weird…_hmm, like daddy! _

--------------back in present day Japan--------------

Mommy was extremely worried about her poor daughter. _Why did I beat her with that pickle?_ Kagome thought to herself. _I bet it hurt like a bitch_. She cackled.

Kagome didn't know what to do. _Should I go to Sengoku Jidai land? Or should I tell grandpa that she is able to go down the well?_ Kagome decided that asking her grandfather what to do would be best.

"Graaandpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Kagome squealed. "AI JUMPED DOWN THE WELL AND NOW SHES IN SENGOKU JIDAI LAND AND WHAT SHOULD I DOOOOOOOO?!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Kagome," her grandfather replied, "I KNEW THAT PICKLE WOULD COME IN HANDY!! But next time, no beating children with it, okay?"

"Okay grandpa," Kagome replied, "but, what do I do?"

"I say you jump down the well and go find that biatch!"

"Okay grandpa," Kagome said, since she is unable to make decisions herself. She's quite the waffle.

_I wonder why grandpa is still alive? Kagome thought to herself as she headed towards the shrine. I mean, we've tried to kill him off, but he just won't die. I guess its cause of all those ancient herbal things he uses._

Kagome went to the well and jumped in. Nothing happened. _What's wrong??!!!_ Kagome thought to herself. She decided its because she didn't do one of those divey things that she does in the opening themes, so she climbed out of the well and did one of the dives. She kept falling. _This feels really weird. I haven't done this in such a long time_. Kagome thought.

Kagome finally hit something. It was a dark place. Darker than she remembered. She then stood up and climbed out of the well. _What is this place?_ She thought to herself. _This looks like ancient Greece that we used to study!_

_-------------------------------------_

A/N: Me like! You like? Well tell us using that review button…thingy…yeah. And we'll get back to you! Leave a message after the beep!

Beep

-.- I wasn't being SERIOUS!!!!


	2. Welcome to Troy

**a/n This is chapter two, written by Bob. SEE, I'M FINALLY WRITING!! **But please read and review. I like reviews and it would make me happy. ;;

"Okay, so I think I've determined that I'm not in Tokyo anymore," a worried Kagome thought to herself. "I wonder where I am? It can't be in ancient Greece…"

Kagome spotted a person walking in what appeared to be wearing a toga. "EXCUSE ME!! EXCUSE MEE!!!!!!!" She screamed out. "Can you tell me where I am? Am I in Greece by any chance?"

"HOW DARE YOU AFFILIATE US WITH GREECE!! WE ARE TROY!" The toga clad person replied.

_Okay, so if I'm in Troy, why can they understand me?? Maybe…I'm speaking a universal language. As Kagome thought this, she realized that when she spoke before, she didn't understand the words that were coming out of her mouth. But she knew what she was saying. How does that work? She wondered. Well, I don't care, as long as I can communicate and find a way out!_

Kagome wandered around and was getting all kinds of looks because of her clothes. Most bad, given by the women, thinking she was a slut; and the men wanting her goodies. As Kagome was walking, she found herself humming to The Peace by none other than MoMusu, one of Kagome's favorite groups.

She eventually had to stop and start dancing around because the song made her happy. After her little dance party, she finally found a large building that looked somewhat like a palace, and since she thought herself to be a princess, she walked right on in there.

When she walked in, a bunch of guards came after her, thinking she was an intruder because of her foreign clothing. "HOW COULD SHE HAVE GOTTEN PAST OUR WALLS! _(a/n. I typed clothes the first time. The I realized, that wasn't going to work. 'HOW DID SHE GET PASSED OUR CLOTHES?!')_ WE HAVE THE BEST GUARDS AND EVERYTHING!!" Someone shouted out. It sounded like an old man, and sure enough, a man emerged from behind draping cloth.

"WHO ARE YOU?!!" Kagome shouted at the old man.

"I would like to know the same of you," he replied.

"I am Kagome Higurashi," she said. "Your turn."

"I am King Priam," the old man replied. "How did you get past our guards at the walls?"

"OOOOOOHHHHH A KING!" Kagome sounded a bit star struck for some reason. No one knows why, because she didn't even know Troy existed until just now. "Oh yea, that. I kind of just appeared here. I was doing a dive through the well at my family's shrine, and I just wound up here. I don't know how. Something must have went wrong in the well."

"A well you say? And that was in a shrine?" He questioned.

"Yes, a well. And it was in a shrine," she replied.

"Was it a shrine to Apollo?" He asked.

"N--"

"BRISEEEEEEEIIIIS!!!!!!!!" Priam called before Kagome could finish her answer. Briseis then arrived.

"What is it?" She quietly asked.

"This girl here has a shrine to Apollo at her home she says! And he allowed her to travel back in time!"

"OOH! THAT'S WONDERFUL!" She replied. Kagome then realized by her garb that she was a devoted follower of Apollo.

"Wait, that's not true!" Kagome said. "I don't have a shrine to Apollo. Its just a Shinto shrine. Its my family's shrine!"

"What's a Shinto?" Briseis and Priam questioned.

"I'm from Japan."

Both Priam and Briseis stared with blank faces.

"The far east?"

"OOH! THE LAND OF RISING SUN!" Priam replied. "I've heard stories of that. So, how did you get here?"

"I'm not sure. I just want to find a way home."

"Okay, well, I'll just have my eldest son, Hector, show you around Troy for now. I'll have him take you to our trusted high priest of Apollo after that. He should know of some way to get you back," Priam said.

"Okay."

Priam called in Hector and a handsome figure came walking through the entrance from the courtyard. Hector was holding a block of wood and a knife. If you didn't know, Hector is quite the whittler! _(A/n the author of this chapter originally typed widdler, later to find out that widdle is a slang word for peeing in the UK.) _He was whittling what appeared to be a duck.

"Hi, I'm Hector," the man said.

"I-I-I-" Kagome was having difficulty speaking. "I'm Kagome?……………." There was a ten minute pause, creating uncomfortable silence for the Trojans.

"Yea, I think I'm Kagome. I'm pretty sure….Yea, I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you, Hector!" She finally spat out. _Wow, I'm a sped. Why did I do that?_

After their introduction Hector took Kagome on a tour of Troy. Troy was beautiful. The people were nice, and they didn't seem to mind her short skirt, like people in Sengoku Jidai Land. Kagome thought that Hector was gorgeous, she wanted to stay here to be with him forever. She never liked Houjou much anyway.

Hector later introduced Kagome to his wife and baby. As soon as she heard him say the words "wife and baby" Kagome died inside. Like when she found out that Inuyasha really wanted to be with Kikyou, that damn tree lover, rather than her, and like the time when he ruined her new shoes. She was infuriated. So she took the pickle, which she conveniently kept in her enormous backpack, and started beating HERSELF with it. She felt so bad. Hector then stole the pickle from her.

"What is this?" Hector asked her.

Kagome couldn't really speak. Her heart was broken…again. She was afraid to show her tears. "It's, it's, it's….A PICKLE!" After saying the word 'pickle' Kagome broke out in tears.

"WHATS WRONG?!" Mrs. Hector asked in a comforting manner.

"NOTHING THAT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!!!" Kagome yelled at her. With tears streaming down her face, Kagome ran to the room where Hector said the high priest of Apollo resided.

At her departure, Hector began his whittling again and Mrs. Hector began feeding the baby, like nothing had just happened.

When she finally reached this room, she saw a rather strange looking man standing at a large window, staring into the sky. He finally spotted her after a few moments of gazing into the vast blue sky. "What's wrong my dear child of Apollo?!" He asked of her.

"I need to get home! I need to go back to my own time!" She said with tears rolling down her face.

"Child, dry your tears," the old man said as he handed her a hankie. "I have seen an eagle carrying a turtle! That is a sign of good fortune to women from other times!"

"What are you blabbering about old man?" Kagome asked in her frustration. "Is that good?"

"It is if you are a girl from another time!!" He replied. "I have also seen a young prince fondling someone else's wife. That is a sign of bad fortune to lovers, young and old."

"Okay?" O.o _What is this strange man talking about? I just want to go home…_ "I want to go home. Can you please help me?"

"AH! SO YOU ARE THE GIRL WITH THE TIME-SPACE-CONTINUUM PROBLEM!" He replied. "I have just the thing for you."

The old man started searching through draws and piles and cabinets of things. He couldn't seem to find what he was looking for. "I know I put it somewhere. I saw a sign yesterday. I knew you would come. So I made a little potion."

After a few more minutes of searching, he held up a small bottle. "AHA! I HAVE FOUND IT!!" He exclaimed. "Now, If you drink this, it should get you back to your own time."

"Are you sure it will work?" She asked doubtfully.

"Not 100 sure," he replied. "If you don't get sent back, you will probably wind up piss drunk THINKING you are back in your own time," he said with a pleasant smile.

"Oh, well, its worth a shot old man," she replied. She opened the lid and chugged the contents of the bottle. She felt the room spinning. She started running around in circles, exclaiming "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! IT'S AFTER MEEEEEEE!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome thought there was a giant duck chasing after her. "THEY'RE GOING TO EAT US!! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!" She continued running in circles for a few minutes, but she suddenly hit a barrier, that appeared to be a wall. She stopped for a second, looked around her as if she didn't know where she was, then began to run around in circles again.

She then saw a window and took a leap. She did a dive like in the opening themes, the only difference is that there was no well or shrine. The people on the streets didn't notice because as soon as she jumped out the window, she opened the space-time continuum to send herself back to her time, or to a whole other time. As she departed Troy, she saw all the Trojans, but they obviously didn't see her. She saw the light that she remembered from time traveling in the past, and then she finally reached ground.

She hit the cold, hard ground with a slam and she died a little. _Wow, I think I died a little_, Kagome thought to herself. But in reality, she was fine. It was all a mental thing, and since she has issues, she thought she was a bit dead. (so now that the author is done making comments on her being a little dead…) Kagome recognized the bottom of the well.

"I'm finally home!" She said. "HOORAY FOR MEEE!!" She climbed out of the well, and what she found on the ground amazed her. "Is this the Shikon no Tama?" She pondered.

She picked it up and inspected it. She rubbed it and shined it, and no genie came out. "Damn," Kagome thought to herself, "I was going to wish for Hector to come and live with me. Then I was going to wish Houjou would divorce me. And I would save the last wish for later. Wait, just kidding. A genie would only come out if it was a magic lamp. BOOO."

Kagome further inspected it and then she realized that it wasn't shaped right. "If its REALLY the Shikon no tama, then it would be shinier. And I could break it easier, see?" She took the jewel and started banging it on the ground. Nothing happened. "This must be a clone!! IT'S THE SHINKON NO TAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"


	3. Telepathic Kitty

**A/N:** Hiya! Bob and Vikki have returned for CHAPTER THREE! It's a bit odd and OOC, but that's the whole point of this story. To destroy the character's true personalities and replace them with our own. AHAHAHHAHHA! 

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Inuyasha, but we do own…er…Ai. And the pickle too. Yay ancient pickle!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So…how am I supposed to get home?" Ai asked for the millionth time.

Miroku sighed. "We've told you, do what Kagome-sama always did and jump back down the well."

But Ai didn't like that answer. It all seemed too simple. Surely finding her way home must be harder than _that_!

With a quick change of topic, Ai started babbling again.

"So, congratulations on your first child, you two!" She said happily.

"Well, actually, this is our third." Miroku explained.

"Really? Where are the other two?" Ai questioned.

"They're probably inside with Kaede." Miroku said. As if on queue, two children came running out of a hut. They appeared to be twins, though one was rather fat compared to the other.

"Wow, that kid is fat." Ai said cheerfully.

There was an awkward silence.

The aforementioned twin began to bawl his eyes out.

"Aww, don't worry! If we get you on the Jazzercise program, you'll lose that weight in no time!"

"The _what_ program?" Sango asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how clueless people here are." Ai muttered.

"Well, we're here," Miroku said after a long pause in the conversation.

Ai glanced up towards a small hut in front of what seemed to be a village. Sango, Shippou and Miroku had already made their way up the hill before Ai noticed their absence. She charged up the hill too, all while screaming at them for leaving her in such a dangerous place.

All four of them entered the dimly lit hut and found a very old person sitting by the fire. Ai blinked a few times before finally registering the fact that this was indeed a woman.

"Kagome?" The woman said weakly.

"Eh? Me? No I'm her daughter, Ai." _Why does everyone love my mom so much? I mean, they obviously don't know that she beats her child with ancient pickles, do they?_ Ai thought miserably.

"I see…" The large and rather old woman stopped talking.

Ai bit her lip and forced herself to look elsewhere. But as soon as she began occupying herself by playing with Shippou's tail, she heard Miroku and Sango call out simultaneously, "KAEDE-SAMA!"

Shippou and Ai jumped. Shippou took this as an opportunity to escape from Ai's hands, which had been pulling on his beloved tail for quite some time now.

Ai finally took a look at the old woman who she now knew as Kaede. She gasped at what she saw. There in Sango's arms, Kaede lay…apparently dead.

"W…well then. I wonder how that happened?" Ai said.

A few minutes later, after Miroku and Sango had hauled the large antique-like miko out of the hut, they buried her body and began a memorial service for Kaede. Ai shook her head sadly.

"If only poor Kaede had joined your fat kid in the Jazzercise program to lose weight…" Ai said to Sango. The rest of the group stared at her.

"That's it." Sango said unexpectedly. She turned and headed towards the forest.

"Wait, Sango where are you going?" Miroku called after her.

Sango didn't answer Miroku. Instead, she headed straight for the well. She needed to find Kagome so she could take her daughter back. Ai was just…so…so…ANNOYING! Sango couldn't take much more of that child.

The taijiya placed both hands on the edge of the well, holding her breath and preparing to do a famous Kagome dive into the well. Lucky for her, she didn't have to, since Kagome happened to be at the bottom of the well anyway.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango shouted down to her. "I was about to come look for you. I'm glad you're here! I wanted to talk to you about something."

Kagome glanced up after hearing such a familiar voice.

"Sango-chan! Well at least the well isn't broken anymore…"

"Broken?"

"Never mind," Kagome sighed. "You know what?"

Kagome climbed up the old well yet again and embraced her friend waiting at the top.

"So, you were saying?" Sango said.

"Let me give you something so you can talk to me whenever you want." Kagome reached into her purse, (which had finally replaced that ridiculously large yellow backpack of hers) and pulled out a foreign object. It was silver, and _very_ pretty. Sango was instantly intrigued.

Kagome handed over the shiny silver object to Sango, who looked at it questionably.

"What's this?" she said.

"A cell phone." Kagome answered.

"A cell…phone?"

"Yes, a cell phone."

"Oh. What does it do?" Sango said, fingering the antenna. She pulled on it and gasped when the antenna came out.

"I think I broke the cell phone, Kagome-chan!" Sango cried out.

"No, no it's all right. It's supposed to do that."

"So…what does this thing do?" Sango wondered.

"You can call people with it." Kagome explained. She tilted her head and smiled a bit.

"You call people?"

Kagome grit her teeth. The many questions being thrown at her were getting rather annoying. It reminded her oddly of her daughter, Ai.

"Yes, Sango-chan, you call them. Like on a regular phone."

"And what's a phone?"

Kagome sighed and sat at the base of the well. This would take a whole lot of explaining.

After Kagome's long speech involving cell phones, regular phones, radio waves and electricity-

* * *

"What's electricity?"

Kagome slapped her head in frustration. "It makes things work."

"Oh, so…it would make hiraikotsu work better then?" Sango asked innocently.

"No, not at all." Kagome said.

"…Oh. I got all excited for a minute."

"Sorry about that, Sango-chan. But…I'm afraid it won't do a thing for hiraikotsu."

"No, you're not sorry. You lied to me! KIRARA GET HER!"

_Um…-_ROAR!- Kirara charged from out of nowhere.

Kagome's eyes widened to unbelievable proportions as she screamed and ran wildly away like a little girl.

Sango smiled. _Hah, that'll teach her never to get me excited over nothing._

_Why'd I just sic Kagome? _Kirara wondered, transforming into her smaller form once again. She sat there, pleasantly scratching her ear.

Meanwhile, Kagome was wondering the same exact thing. _Why'd Kirara just sic me? _

Amazingly, Kagome heard a high-pitched voice in her head.

_I don't know._

Who's voice did _that_ belong to?

Kagome thought back to the mysterious voice in her head.

_You don't know?_

The voice transmitted something back to the rather confused miko.

_Yeah. I don't know._

Kagome panicked, realizing she must be going insane. How else would she be having a conversation with a mere voice in her head? Unless this was…telepathy. But, who was she being telepathic with?

_Will this help? _

_Will what help?_ Kagome answered back in her mind.

_-MEOW-_

Kagome gasped, finally realizing who she had been talking to in her mind.

"KIRARAAA!"

* * *

**A/N: **Kirara…is telepathic. No one saw that one coming! Not even me (Vikki) actually. And I'm the one who wrote this chapter! Bob gave me most of the ideas for it though. So…since Bob is becoming depressed, PLEASE REVIEW! And Mandaz doesn't count. Somehow I don't think she'll end up reviewing anytime soon ANYWAY since she's NEVER ONLINE ANYMORE! EHEM. 


	4. Mr DogMan

**A/N:** We're baaaack! (No one cares).

So here's our next extremely weird chapter, and we are STILL waiting for reviewers! I mean, c'mon! You can't complain that this story is filled with grammatical errors cuz IT ISN'T! We checked them over and let me tell you, the spelling and grammar are 100 times better than some other stories I've read. So please! For the love of speds review and make Bob happy! He worked hard.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Inuyasha. But this story is brought to you by i hab no kuru and Kasai to Kasumi. Thank you. That is all.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Kagome? Kagome? KAGOME? WHERE ARE YOU KAGOME?" cried a frantic Houjou. The poor man had circled the mini-shrine ten times and _still_ didn't have enough sense to check inside of it. 

Houjou stopped circling for a moment as he passed the entrance of the shrine for the eleventh time. He figured it was quite possible that his wife had gone inside, even after telling everyone else not to trespass. Trying his not-so-plentiful luck, Houjou climbed the few stairs and disappeared into the shrine.

The first thing Houjou noticed after entering the small building was an old well in the middle of it. On the floor next to the well, he saw a pickle. Even more confused and worried, he called for Kagome, praying she wasn't _inside _of the ancient looking well. Receiving no answer, Houjou peered into the well.

"I hope she isn't unconscious down there." And with that, he jumped in as well.

OOOO

-Yuukan na dream! Furikazashi! Goin a try!-

Sango jumped, vaguely wondering why her brand new 'cell phone' was singing to her before chucking it towards the well.

"Itai!" Kagome and Sango heard a muffled cry before Sango's cell phone came flying back at her.

Catching the device, Sango turned her attention toward the well, which had (unless she was imagining it), spoken.

Kagome, completely disregarding the well's new ability of speech, turned to Sango and began to teach her how to use the phone.

"So if you don't want the phone to make noise, press this button to put it on vibrate." Kagome explained.

Feeling the vibration in her hand freaked Sango out even more. Now she was sure that this thing she held in her palm was alive and breathing, probably figuring out ways to destroy her at this very moment.

"Oh. Kagome?" Came a voice from behind the aforementioned girl. Kagome turned around to find a dazed and confused Houjou come out of the well.

"Hi there, Houjou!" Kagome waved. She looked at Sango, who was currently putting her cell phone up to Kirara's ear, wondering if 'electricity' would make Kirara transform. Electricity puzzled Sango to no ends, but being the stubborn girl she is, held the phone against hiraikotsu next. Nothing happened, which discouraged Sango.

"I told ya," Kagome said, watching her out of the corner of her eye.

"Kagome, who are you talking to on that phone?" Houjou questioned.

Kagome pointed to Sango, who was sitting barely a foot away. Houjou sweat dropped.

"I…is that so?"

Kagome nodded vigorously, happy as a clam.

"Kagome-chan…who's that?" Sango asked, pointing a finger at Houjou.

"This is my husband, Houjou. And I have a daughter now too…her name is Ai." Kagome gasped, suddenly realizing that she hadn't even began her search for Ai.

"Oh, Ai!" Sango exclaimed.

"You know her?" Houjou asked at once.

"Yeah, I left because she was so ann—uh…because I needed a break from spending time with her," Sango said quickly.

"Thanks for taking care of her. Where is she?" Kagome said.

So Sango lead Kagome and Houjou back to Kaede's hut. Everyone back there were in for a _big _surprise.

"Kagome, I've been meaning to ask you," Houjou said as they were walking. "I found this pickle on the floor back at the shrine…what--?"

He stopped when he saw Kagome's eyes moisten.

"THE PICKLE!" Kagome cried out.

They continued their trek through the forest.

"Where…are we, anyway?" Houjou asked.

"So many questions!" Sango said, exasperatedly.

"We're in feudal Japan, silly!" Kagome said after wiping her tears away.

Houjou stared at her with a blank expression on his face.

_Maybe all those sicknesses Kagome had when we were younger affected her brain…_Houjou thought.

Sango slowed down as they passed Inuyasha. The poor mislead hanyou was still pinned to the tree after he had ruined Kagome's shoes a long time ago.

The trio all glanced up at Inuyasha's peaceful face. Houjou was just about to ask another dumb question when Kagome looked down at her shoes and burst out into fits of tears again. What she wouldn't give to have stayed with Inuyasha instead of the moron-I MEAN- man we know as Hobo-I MEAN- Houjou.

Sango tried desperately to coax her friend forward so they could find Ai, when her new cell phone began to vibrate. Opening the phone and pressing talk, she answered, "Moshi moshi?" Just as Kagome had taught her to.

"I know what you did last summer…" came an eerie voice. Sango knew this one all too well.

"AIIIIEEE!" Sango screamed, throwing the phone away from her as fast as possible. How on earth had _Naraku_ called her cell phone? It just seemed so impossible!

Unbeknownst to the others, Sango's cell phone had landed inside of Inuyasha's shirt and had traveled down his clothing, winding up in his pants.

Kagome had finally regained her posture and eagerly followed Sango to Kaede's village. Houjou followed, inquiring about every little thing he saw- such as that green squirrel that just ran by.

Inside of Inuyasha's pants, something began to vibrate. It turned out to be Sango's cell phone. After the vibrations had ceased, all you could hear was the "Kukuku-ing" of Naraku inside the sleeping Inuyasha's pants.

"Kagome, why are we in feudal Japan, and how'd we get here?" Houjou questioned on the trek back to the village.

"We got here through the well," she explained. "I'm not quite sure how _you_ got here though, no one else besides Ai has been able to come down here before."

"Ooh, maybe because I married you and now we're one in the same!" Houjou pondered.

"And maybe because you had the pickle," Kagome said with an angry expression on her face as she snatched the pickle from her husband.

As the gang neared the cottage of Kaede, Ai saw her mother with the pickle and she relived the scene before she discovered the secret world on the other side of the well. She noticed the expression on her mother's face and realized that she wasn't to be reckoned with, so she found the back door and escaped the cottage and quickly ran down the back roads into the forest.

Ai slowed down once they were out of sight. She then proceeded forward and found herself at a rather large tree where there appeared to be a dog-man attached to it by an arrow.

_What is this "kukuku" noise I hear?_ Ai thought to herself. _Is it coming from his PANTS?_

Ai then decided to first let the dog-man free BEFORE she did anything about the "kukuku" noise, because saving someone's life was a little more important than their kukukuing pants. She climbed up the tree and tried to pull out the arrow.

_That's lodged in there pretty good_. She thought.

She proceeded to use both of her hands because she thought that'd be much more effective. She pulled and pulled and it _finally_ gave way. As it came out, a burst of light shot out from the hole in his body. Ai felt herself getting a little tired and she noticed Mr. Dog-Man, as she named him, wake up.

"RARARARARARAWR! KAGOMEEE! DAMN YOU! WHY'D YOU PIN ME TO THIS DAMN TREE AGAIN!" Mr. Dog-Man shouted at Ai.

Ai fell to the ground with a thud. "Ouch! That hurt Mr. Dog-Man!" she shouted at him. "AND MY NAME'S **NOT** KAGOME! ITS AI!"

"MY NAME'S INUYASHA, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Mr. Dog-Man, now to be known as Inuyasha, shouted back.

"WHY ALL THIS YELLING! I JUST SAVED YOU, YOU INGRATEFUL SWINE!" Ai yelled back.

"I thought you were someone else," Inuyasha responded.

"Well, Kagome's my mother," she explained. "And why do you care so much about her?"

"Because she pinned me to this damn tree! RIGHT BEFORE I WAS ABOUT TO PROPOSE TO HER TOO! If she could've waited five minutes to have a fit about her damn shoes…"

Meanwhile, neither of them noticed the position they were in: Inuyasha wound up lying on top of Ai like she was some kind of bed or pillow.

"By the way Mister-I mean Inuyasha," Ai began, "your pants are kukukuing."

Back in Kaede's Village… 

Sango, Kagome, Houjou, Miroku, and Shippou all entered Kaede's house to find nothing except the back door wide open for anyone to enter or exit.

"I think Ai ran away," Shippou stated.

OOOOO

**A/N:** … I think you know what to do now. (Unless you hate us that much).


	5. Unexpected Reuinion

**A/N:** I did this chapter all by myself! ME! BOB! AND I UPLOADED IT TOO! Okay, so if you don't review, I will hunt you down and shoot you with my bb gun while you're not looking. But please, be nice and review after you read it. I worked hard on it, and I would review your story if I read it.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, except Ai kinda.

* * *

"Kagome, what are we going to do!" Cried a frantic Houjou. 

"I'm not quite sure right now," she replied. "I'm still stunned that you had the nerve to steal my sacred pickle!"

"Can we _please _not start with that right now. Our daughter is missing in what you claim to be 'Feudal Japan.' So right now, can we please get serious."

This is the first time that Kagome has ever seen her husband serious. For the first since Inuyahsa ruined Kagome's shoes, she was speechless. She motioned to Sango, hinting that she wanted to speak outside.

Just then, Houjou broke out in tears. "Why me!" He cried.

Miroku had never dealt with a situation like this. He was confused and didn't know what to do. And it wasn't like Shippou could help, he STILL doesn't have a girlfriend. Miroku decided to take things into his own hands to try cheer him up.

"So…You and Kagome, huh…" The uncomfortable Miroku started.

_Meanwhile outside…_

"Sango, I don't know what to do!"

"Kagome, I haven't seen you like this since that day," Sango started.

"Yes, I know. It's just that that isn't who I married. I was always the one to get worried and he was always there to cheer me up. What am I supposed to do now? I don't quite get it."

"Maybe we can get Shippou and Miroku to lighten the mood?" She suggested.

"I really don't know what to do."

After a short period of silence, Kagome started again. "I want to go see Inuyasha."

"I don't think that's the best idea," Sango stated. "But if that's how you feel, I'll go tell the boys that we're going for a short walk. Okay?"

"That sounds fine," Kagome replied. "Thank you so much Sango."

The two headed towards the forest where Kagome had repined Inuyasha to the tree.

_Back in the forest_

"Wanna try getting off of me dog boy!" Ai shouted.

"It'd be a lot easier if your hand wasn't on my ass!" Inuyasha shouted back. He had gotten pretty good at these shouting games from dealing with Kagome for so long.

"Ooops," Ai blushed.

Inuyasha got up off of Ai, careful not to touch her anywhere inappropriate, because he knew it'd result in some kind of beating since she's related to Kagome, and Ai just lay there on the ground, expecting Inuyasha to help her up.

"WANNA TRY HELPING A GIRL!" Ai screeched at him.

"You look perfectly capable of doing it yourself," Inuyasha insisted.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman," Ai said under her breath.

"I heard that," Inuyasha stated. "Remember, I'm 'Mr. Dog-Man' or 'Dog Boy'"

The two just stood there and stared at each other for a few minutes. Ai was inspecting him, thinking he'd make a good boyfriend. _He's cute, he's almost nice. And mom knows him! So that means he doesn't have to go through "the test." _ Then Ai stopped thinking for a minute. _Aah! He can't be my boyfriend! Him and mom were an item back in the day! Eeww! _And she began to cry.

"What's wrong NOW?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Ai insisted, wiping the tears forming in her eyes.

"Whatever you say," Inuyasha replied. He knew how human girls could get. He'd traveled with two of them for a long time. However, Sango wasn't nearly as bad as Kagome. He figured it was because she was a trained demon slayer and after all that she'd been through, she didn't need to be bitchy all the time, even though she had every right to be.

As Inuyasha was staring off into space, Ai snuck behind him and started rubbing his ears like everyone else does. Inuyasha began to slightly grin. He hadn't been rubbed like that in a really long time.

"That feels nice," Inuyasha started to say when he opened his eyes and saw Kagome and Sango standing right in front of him watching him get a massage from Ai.

"You can stop that now."

Ai recognized this voice. She wasn't looking up, she was just staring at Inuyasha's magnificent fur. "Mom?" Ai finally looked up to see her mother standing there watching her daughter, the masseuse, rubber her former lover's ears the way she used to. "Mom! Its not what you think! I swear! I would **never** go out with your old boyfriend! That's really nasty!"

"Ai! Come over here now!" Kagome demanded. "How did he get off the tree?"

"I saw him here, no, I heard his pants going 'kukuku.'"

"Naraku!" Sango snarled. "How'd he get my cell phone number!"

While Sango thought of all the possible ways that Naraku could find out her cell phone number after such a short time of having it, Kagome continued to scold her child.

"Answer my question," Kagome said sternly. "How'd Inuyasha get off the tree!"

"I-I saw him here," She stuttered. She'd never seen her mother this way before. "And I didn't know if he was hurt. I didn't even know who he was until I pulled out the arrow!"

"Well, at least we know you have a heart for saving him," She said.

"AHA! I'VE GOT IT!" Sango proclaimed. "There must've been saimyoushou flying overhead when you told me my cell phone number. Then they went back to Naraku really fast, because they fly, so it doesn't take nearly as long as it does by foot, and then they told him my number!"

"BUT WAIT!" Sango suddenly remembered something important. "Saimyoushou don't talk. Therefore they _MUST_ have beeped it out to him. It's so obvious! I can't believe I didn't think of it before! I would image it isn't that hard…You see, when I walked passed Inuyasha before and through my cell phone at him, it must have slid down into his pants. And then Naraku tried to call me AGAIN and scare me. BUT _HA! _He didn't realize that I wouldn't answer. OH MY GOSH! WHAT IF HE LEFT ME ONE OF THOSE 'VOICE MAILS' YOU WERE TELLING ME ABOUT!"

The other three were staring in amazement. They couldn't understand how such a smart person could go crazy like that.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried out.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said lovingly.

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

During all of this calling each other by name, Sango tried to remember her phone number and beep it out like she imagined the saimyoushou would have.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

"OOH MY GOD! MOM!" Ai shouted. "Get a hold of yourself! Even _I _was able to hold it in, and my hormones are raging! You're getting old, you don't have much left. I learned about menopause in health class."

"Ai, if you don't shut up, I will have to cut off your fingers."

At the threat, Ai quickly settled down and started to help Sango with her saimyoushou speak.

_We return to Miroku, Shippou, and Houjou._

During the time that the girls went into the forest, Miroku was able to calm Houjou down with some alcohol, but he was unaware that Houjou was a recovering alcoholic.

Houjou drank so much that he passed out on the floor. Shippou felt bad for the poor guy and decided to flip him over nicely onto his back so he was facing up.

Miroku pulled out a deck of cards from somewhere under his layers of robes and started to shuffle them. "Shippou, you up for a game of poker?"

"Sounds like fun," he replied.

Miroku was sitting on the opposite side of the passed out drunkard and started to deal the cards out on him like he was a table.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Shippou asked wearily.

"No problem!" Miroku responded. "He's passed out! I doubt he'll even know what we're doing!"


End file.
